In the related art, a method of fowling a protective layer of a laminated film or the like in order to protect a printed matter having an image printed thereon is known. However, if this method is used to protect a printed matter, for example, during processing, wrinkles may occur, resulting in deterioration in the quality of the printed matter. Also, in a case of using uneven media such as tarpaulins, air bubbles may be generated therein.
Also, in recent years, large-sized inkjet printers have been widely used to produce printed matters such as outdoor advertisements to be installed outdoors (see Patent Literature 1 for instance). Further, in this case, printing may be performed on large-sized media. However, in a case of forming protective layers of laminated films, in general, the maximum width of processable media is about 1600 mm. For this reason, in general, laminating has not been performed on large-sized printed matters having widths exceeding 1600 mm.